Blonde and Crimson
by IamEnVIOUS
Summary: With Kakazu dead, the Akatsuki is need of a medic nin. Tobi volunteered to recruit a automail engineer. Rated T for mild content. WinXTobi. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Deidara.

Dei: What un?

Me: You have to do the disclaimer.

Dei: Why un?

Me: Just do it unless you want Sasori to know your secret...

Dei: Fine un, this story is owned by their prospective creators. Happy now?

Me: Delighted, thank you Deidara... now on with the story!

Two figures lay side by side, " Good missus Uchiha." smiled the raven haired male.

" Good morning Obito." Winry kissed his lips sensually," thank you for making yesterday the best day of my life."

" Well, we both had a role in it my dear." Obito smirked, caressing his new bride.

" Yes we sure did." Winry agreed, " and it all started when you kidnapped me nearly a year ago today from my fiancé Edward."

* BEGIN FLASHBACK*

" With Kakazu dead, we need a replacement." Kisame pointed out.

" I agree and there is a future with automail engineers. And word is, there is a exceptional one with the name of Winry Rockbell." Pain concluded." who will find her?"

" Oh! Tobi will find her leader sama!"

Pain nodded," So be it and good luck Tobi."

" Tobi will find her and make her into Akatsuki." the Uchiha giggled happily as he ran off.

" Is it me or does he really seem more hyper than usual huh?" Hidan wondered.

* With Tobi*

He used his transportation jutsu to quicken his search to Central. Once there he began looking for her.

" I'm going out Edward, be right back." said Winry, leaving the blonde alchemist behind as she ran a errand, turning a corner and collided against Obito.

" I'm so sorry!" the female apologized.

" Are you Winry Rockbell?"

" Yes I am. Is there something you need?"

" You are coming with me." the Uchiha declared, pulling her to him." I have a fiancé! Ed-"

They vanished in a instant.

" Here we are my dear, your new home." sang the true leader of the Akatsuki," you are the replacement for Kakazu."

" You can't just steal me from my fiancé and expect me to work for you!"

" Feisty, I like that. We will need to head back and get your things my dear." Tobi continued," I was so happy to have you... I nearly forgot you will need your tools."

Making her blush as he grabbed her once more," Let's be off."

Returning to the hotel, and surprising Edward," Ed, I came to get my things ."

" And she won't be returning." Obito stated," this will be the last time you will see her."

" Like hell it will!" Edward fumed, lunging forward and punching him in the face er, mask." This is for Winry!"

Obito threw his head back and cackled," Bye bye now." grabbing Winry by the hand who had her suitcase and tool box in hand." Edward!"

" Winry!"

* end flashback*

Winry smiled at her husband," Since then you slowly won me over and showed me a love deeper than Edward's ."

" Of course." Obito purred, now leaning over her." You will help revive the Uchiha clan. And when Itachi woos the fair Hyuuga Hinata, he too will add another branch to the Uchiha name."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or FMA.

Thanks go out to my reviewers, without your support ~ I couldn't continue.

IamPRIDEful, Just2dreamofyou, Kira of the Akatsuki and Kitty Uzumaki. You guys rock!

_Last time..._

_" When Itachi woos the fair Hyuuga Hinata, there will be one more branch on the Uchiha family tree."_

Winry shuddered beneath the man she so dearly loved, so different than the _boy _she left behind. Wrapping her arms around the crook of his neck as he read a forbidden scroll he stole from the Hidden Rain.

" What are you reading?"

" A new treasure my dear. Now let me finish."

Winry released her hold on him, Obito glanced at her round bottom before resuming his reading," Don't go too far."

" I won't."

Birds in the distance got the blonde's attention as her past was catching up. He had not given up on her, following every lead. Nearly exhausted his search and was beginning to lose faith in himself...almost.

Then he heard her voice.

" Winry."

She looked at the golden eyed male," Edward!"

This was a mixture of joy turned horror. " Edward! You have to go back! Forget about me!"

" What? I came all this way looking-"

Another male stood in between them in a blink of a eye." Winry will not be going with you." Obito calmly stated.

" You! You're the one who kidnapped her!"

Obito smirked behind the mask," She's mine now." grabbing Winry to him, " tell him ."

" I...It's true Edward. Obito and I are married."

" WHAT?" Edward fumed.

" I had enough of this and you will see first hand the truth."

Obito lifted his mask and kissed his bride with unbridled passion squeezing her hind cheeks," Mine."

" Yours," Winry said breathlessly," Edward, get out of here." waving him off.

With her distracted, Obito threw a kunai at the male's forehead, killing him, transporting them to a more private setting.

Zetsu emerged from the ground, hovering over the dying blonde.

" A fresh meal." was the last thing Edward Elric would ever hear.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but a plot.

Winry rubbed her swollen belly, overjoyed to have her first child.

_A boy._

Going over a baby name book, a gift from Konan. " Let's see...what name sounds good?"

Reading the listed names...

" Megumi...Uchiha...I like it." talking to the unborn child," Megumi Uchiha is what you will be called. My little blessing."

" A fine name." said Obito, entering the room." How's my son?" exposing his wife's belly, caressing the smooth skin.

" He and I are fine...ooohhhh..."

" Hn, sit down."

Winry grimaced," My water broke."

Obito smirked," It's time. Zetsu, get her suitcase."

Winry blinked, despite the pain," You packed my things? Where will we go?"

" To the hospital, they can't turn away a pregnant woman and child despite your affiliation with the Akatsuki."

Winry inhaled," Ok...ay..."

* * *

" Push Winry!" ordered the nurse.

" Gaaahhhhhh!"

" The head is crowning! One more push and you will see your baby."

The baby came to this world with his mother's blonde hair and father's charcoal eyes.

" Megumi...we have a healthy baby boy Obito." cried Winry.

The baby was cleaned and weighed," Here is your son." said the leaf medic ninja.

" He's perfect." gushed his mother.

Obito smiled, full of pride." My son." his hand on Winry's shoulder.

" Let me feed him." said Winry, lifting him to her breast.

"I'll let myself out and stand by the door."

" We expect you to leave tomorrow." said the current Hokage Tsunade." Come back here and we will have you arrested. I should have you taken right now but most of our chunin and jonin are on missions right now."

" How unfortunate for you." Obito smirked." I will keep that in mind."

Tsunade bit the corner of her lip," I could throw you and wife out."

" No need, we'll be going right now...after she feeds him."

Tsunade saw them recede," Good riddance and I hope we never have to see him again..."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Winry has seen the fall of the Akatsuki, stood by the protection of her husband of seven years, gave birth to three more boys.

Megumi.

Hatsaharu.

Koji.

Sojiro.

Hatsaharu and Sojiro - mini versions of their father with midnight blue eyes. Winry never felt so proud of her boys.

" Mama! Father is going to teach us how to unleash the sharingan!" squealed her oldest Megumi. His golden hair now shoulder length.

" Maybe I should tie your hair before you go." Winry insisted.

The boy turned around on command," Thanks mama."

Winry watched him go. The others close in age, six, five, and four. Koji and Sojiro being twins.

" Now I will teach you all about charka boys." Obito said.

Hours passed and the younger ones were soundly sleeping under a tree.

" Father, can we attend school in the hidden leaf?" asked Megumi.

Obito was taken back," Why would you ask me such a thing?"

Megumi shrugged, " I dunno."

Obito sighed," Well, I suppose you could under a assumed name...your mother's maiden name."

"Really? We can go?" Megumi squealed.

" Are you sure Obito?"

The Uchiha nodded," They will need to build their bodies and minds. I will send you five off."

Winry embraced her husband," When will we be a family again? " remembering Edward and Alphonse's situation of their absent father.

" I will find you." Obito assured her.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Deidara.

Dei: What un?

Me: You have to do the disclaimer.

Dei: Again?

Me: Yes. Now do it.

Dei: Fine un, this story is owned by their prospective creators un.

" Have a good day boys!" sang their mother." We will mama."

Entering the building, the brothers were stared at. Whispers amongst their peers." Who are they? They look like Uchihas."

" Brother," said Koji, addressing Megumi," they are looking at us."

" Don't look at them Koji."

"Okay."

Walking past the whispering crowd, a lone girl approached them, her blonde hair and lavender eyes stood out.

" I'm Maya Uzumaki, what are your names?"

" Megumi Rockbell, and these are my younger brothers Koji, Sojiro and Hatsuharu."

" Okay then! I'm going to be the eighth Hokage and be a better kunoichi than the fifth Hokage!" Maya cheered, inheriting her father's boisterous personality.

" Hn, okay then." smiled Megumi.

" Settle down class," instructed Iruka," go to your homerooms."

The children emptied the halls, except a few...

" You must be new boys," smiled the middle aged man," what are your names?"

" U- Rockbell sir."

" Rockbell huh? Welcome to Konoha." Iruka opened the door," come on in boys."

Finding their seats, the class began.

Later...at noon...

" Alright, kids. Time for a lunch break."

The brothers sat together on a bench as they were approached by a older group of boys." You are a bunch of liars."

"What?" asked Koji.

" You're really a Uchiha huh? Who's your dad? Itachi Uchiha?"

A group suddenly gathered around them.

Megumi stood firm," We are not the offspring of Uchiha Itachi. Now go away."

The older boy crackled his knuckles," Yeah right. I will find out the truth. No one has eyes like that except a Uchiha!"

" Onniisan," whispered Sojiro," I'm scared."

" Don't be Sojiro." assuring the other boy. The instigator punched Megumi in the face." I know you are a Uchiha!"

Before things got out of hand, Iruka appeared," Kenji Ao! Go to the office now!"

" Yes sensei."

Iruka checked on the victim," Megumi, are you okay?"

The blonde stood up, his red eyes activated.

" ...The sharingan...you are a Uchiha after all..." Iruka whispered.

_Author's note: I had to do it. Put the boys in a tight spot...and the discovery of their father depends on you. So please read and review and don't forget to fave. It will encourage me to write more._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

" Who is your father boys?" asked Iruka." Is it Sasuke Uchiha?"

" No...Obito is our father."

Iruka paled," But Obito died in the third shinobi war."

" No," reprimanded Megumi," he's alive."

" I see." said Iruka," wait here boys." he left the room and called in for a replacement.

The boys were stared at with menacing eyes and in awe.

" You're the last of the Uchihas and we hate you."

Sojiro blinked," What? Why?"

" Because your dad nearly destroyed our village and you don't belong here."

Megumi scowled, " Shut up, you don't know anything."

" No! It's you who doesn't know!"

The boys were surrounded by their peers," let's get them before they get us."

And the fighting began.

Koji was struck in the nose and he cried," Why are you doing this? We didn't do anything to you!"

The fight erupted as Iruka stepped in," What are you doing?"

Separating them.

" Nothing sensei." said a chorus.

" Doesn't look like nothing." checking on the fallen Hatsuharu." Are you alright?"

" My arm hurts sensei."

Iruka studied the boy," His arm is broken, who did this?"

No one came forward.

" Alright, lets get you to the infirmary and checked out. I'll deal with the rest of you."

" Yes sir."

Winry was notified of the boys' injury by Zetsu who had survived the onslaught of the Akatsuki." What? My baby. Does Obito know?"

" Not yet."

" Oh dear, he won't like hearing this." Winry sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but a plot.

" What's this I hear about Hatsuharu ?" glowered Obito.

" Um..." trailed Winry," some of the boys got carried away and hurt our son."

" I see." seethed the Uchiha.

Gulping, Winry nervously asked," What are you going to do?"

" Teach them how to use the sharingan. One or at least all of them have inherited it."

" I see." Winry replied," how can you tell?"

" By looking at their eyes is one way followed by a series of tests." Obito stated.

_And so it was discovered that all four boys had it- the sharingan._

" Good, now we can begin the training." said Obito.

Winry watched in awe that her sons, minus Hatsuharu began their tutorage under their father.

Weeks later and the boys resumed their classes in the Academy.

Dealing with constant glares and scowls from their classmates. The girls began a fan club, girls will be girls. Attracted to the bad boys.

Years passed...

Megumi now fourteen, sighed, heading home after a mission and being shadowed by his team mate, Misao Lee, her jade green eyes fixated on him.

" Hii Megumiiiii..."

" Hn, why bother me? " Megumi retorted," you know our classmates will make fun of you."

" I don't care, we should hang out."

Megumi's eyes narrowed," Why? You're better off without me. "

" _You jerk!" _

" Hn, I'm out of here." Megumi teleported in front of her, in time dodging the kunai.

Someone saw.

" What were you trying to do to my brother?" drilled Koji.

" Um...nothing?" Misao replied sheepishly.

" Liar."

Misao was caught in a sharingan genjutsu." Now let's see how-"

" Koji." said Winry," release her and let's go home."

" Hn, you got lucky." Koji released the hold on her and followed his mother.

Winry sighed," You don't have to revive the Akatsuki's reputation if we are to live here. "

" But mom, dad told us you were Kakazu's replacement."

" Yes and they are no more and we are at peace now." Winry smiled at her son.

" ...You're right." Koji sighed.

" Good, now let's head home." said the blue eyed female.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or FMA.

Thanks go out to my reviewers, without your support ~ I couldn't continue.

IamPRIDEful, Just2dreamofyou, Kira of the Akatsuki and Kitty Uzumaki. You guys rock!

" Mom, you got another customer." said Hatsuharu.

Automail arms and legs scattered about the home. A lucrative business for her family.

"I will be right there." Winry replied to the man in the hallway.

"Alright ." replied the copy ninja of the leaf.

The door opened as old team mates reunited." I see time has aged you considerably Kakashi."

"..Obito...is that really you?"

Obito solemnly nodded, holding a kunai." I want my eye back."

Right before anything happened, Winry stepped in." Obito, I can't have you scare off my client. How else will we put food on the table for the boys?"

Her voice was the deciding factor.

" Very well, I'll leave you to your business."

Winry watched the door close," Sorry about that. Now, let's get you fitted for your new arm."

Kakashi soon left and was on his way to rehabilitation for the next few years.

" Thank you and good luck!" boasted Winry.

Obito stepped out quietly of his current location, kunai in hand.

Winry gasped as the cold metal sliced...

...off her top.

" Is it Wednesday already?" asked the blonde," where are the boys?"

" Gone training for the day." the older Uchiha said huskily," Bedroom now."

Winry nodded, heading to said location.


End file.
